A Hot Shower
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Mike always takes scolding hot showers when he gets over-exhausted, Harvey is there to help him relax. Slash fluff, no smut. One-Shot.  Rated T because I'm paranoid and that's all.


Hey Guys, I'm sorry I've been gone a bit. I got kicked out of my house and didn't have access to my laptop...or much else of my things. Anyways, I'm on a friend's computer and here's another one-shot. Enjoy, Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> A Hot Shower  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I don't own Suits.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> Mike always takes scolding hot showers when he gets over-exhausted, Harvey is there to help him relax. Slash (fluff, no smut). Happiness Is; One-Shot Series.

**Series;** Happiness Is :: One-shots.

After undressing, his suit falling into a pile on the bathroom floor, Mike stepped into the shower. The spray of heated water fell against his skin. The liquid played across the muscles in his shoulders, relaxing him quickly. Stress from the case Harvey had had him working on melted away with the water. He turned the nob higher, increasing temperature. The water was hot enough to burn skin but it felt too good to him. Mike rested his head against the tiled wall - a cool contrast to the steam building up around him. The young man fell into his thoughts, staying slumped against the shower wall.

Harvey entered the bathroom minutes later, glancing at the already steam-stained mirror before smiling at Mike's suit on the floor and shaking his head - the boy had no respect for fine clothing. Harvey slipped out of his own suit, picking Mike's clothes up from the floor and dropping both sets of suits into the hamper. Harvey climbed in behind the shower curtain, taking note of just how hot the water was. Mike opened his eyes slowly, all to tired to do anything, except look over at his boss. Harvey noticed how exhausted Mike looked and pulled the younger man into his arms, silently apologzing for the extra casework. Mike just fell closer into Harvey's chest, meaning it was okay and just thanking that the case was now over.

After minutes of just standing there under the hot spray, which neither minded, Harvey pushed Mike up and kissed him softly before turning him around so the water was now hitting his chest. Mike tiredly leaned back, wanting to stay against the other man. Harvey stopped him and held him up right, grabbing the soap bottle from the ledge and lathering his hands until they turned bubbly. Mike closed his eyes again as Harvey's hands roamed over his body and got him clean. Those hands worked against his shoulders, the soap on his chest and his worries falling away with the water. Mike felt every bit of stress fade away with his boss's hands on his skin. Harvey made sure all the soap was gone before moving on the Mike's hair. The shampoo smelled fresh as he ran his fingers through the blonde hair. Mike leaned back again, this time Harvey let him. After Mike's hair was done being covered, the lawyer put a little more onto his hands and scrubbed at his own hair. He slowly turned his associate back around the face him before gently pushing his head back into the water. The soap fell out easily with Harvey's hands running through it, sure to not get any in Mike's eyes. Once finished, he got the shampoo out of his own hair. Mike leaned back against the wall as Harvey soaped himself up and washed off.

Harvey shut off the water, pulling back the shower curtain and stepping into the steam filled room. He slowly took Mike's hand, tugging him out with him. He grabbed two towels from under the sink, wrapping one around himself before beginning to dry his associate off. After successfully getting the other dry and wrapping a towel around his waist, Harvey got the remaining water off himself. Mike slipped his fingers through Harvey's, squeezing lightly, as another thank you. Another slow, gentle kiss from the older man was offered as a welcome.

Harvey lead him out to the bedroom to get pajamas. Mike slipped on boxers and one of Harvey's old sports team t-shirts. Harvey took his hand again, after dressing himself in boxers, and pulled him into bed. Mike climbed under the covers with eyes already half closed. Harvey pulled his associate onto his chest and Mike relished in the warmth emmiting from his skin. It was almost as warm as the shower they were in. The lawyer reached down, placing another kiss on Mike's lips before allowing them both to fully fall into the mattress. The blonde let out a yawn, snuggling closer into Harvey's side and chest before allowing sleep to claim him quickly.

The older man listened closely as Mike's breathing slowed, feeling small puffs of breath against his skin. He closed his eyes, reminding himself not to give Mike so many things at once again. Though as the lawyer slowly fell to sleep...he couldn't say he didn't like exhaustedly-tried-can't-function-himself-Mike. It was adorable, and kept him quiet - and not to mention, the showers.

So maybe he wouldn't do it _too_ often.

* * *

><p>Getting thrown out of my house was a bit unexpected so I, again, am sorry for being gone for a bit. Anyways, Review pleaseeee.<p> 


End file.
